Cheese Lovers Adventures
Cheese Lovers Adventures is a show (that hasn't been cancelled) where the Cheese Lovers go on many adventures. It was never aired in Japan, however it is a smash hit in America. It has 45 episodes, with the first three seasons having 11, with the fourth season having 12, and the next three having 13. All episodes are too long and stupid to put down. The characters are all the people who took part in the Cheese Craze Of '07, which is currently being novelized and scripted for a TV movie. Episodes Season 1 (2007) *101: The Cheese Adventure, Part One - February 1, 2007 Pilot *102: The Cheese Adventure, Part Two - February 8, 2007 *103: The Cheese Haters ATTACK - February 15, 2007 *104: Who Stole My Cheese? - March 8, 2007 *105: The Fall of the Cheese Haters - March 15, 2007 *106: I Want My Cheese Back! - March 29, 2007 *107: There You Are! - April 5, 2007 *108: Assylum: Part One - April 19, 2007 *109: Assylum: Part Two - April 26, 2007 *110: Rise of the Cheese Haters - May 3, 2007 *111: My Cheese!!! It's Gone!!! - May 10, 2007 Finale Season 2 (2007-2008) *201: We Meet AgainStewie, the new Cheese hater- September 20, 2007 Premiere *202: SWEET RAVE PARTY! - September 27, 2007 *203: What the F*ck? - October 4, 2007 *204: Pinkachu Joins the Cheese Lovers - November 1, 2007 *205: The Banana Forms 2 Groups Called The Cereal Lovers and The Potato Haters Clubs - November 15, 2007 *206: Mr. Potato Head Forms 2 Groups Called The Cereal Haters and The Potato Lovers Clubs - January 17, 2008 *207: Eat My Dust, You Twat! - March 6, 2008 *208: Something Superstitious - April 10, 2008 *209: Cheese Haters Getaway, Part 1 - May 1, 2008 *210: Cheese Haters Getaway, Part 2 - May 8, 2008 *211: Cheese Haters Getaway, Part 3 - May 15, 2008 Finale Season 3 (2008-2009) * 301: Cheese Lovers Catch the Cheese Haters - September 11, 2008 * 302: We Got the Cheese - September 25, 2008 * 303: Cheese Craze of '10 - October 2, 2008 * 304: Slenderman to the Rescue - October 23, 2008 * 305: Who Stole My Cheese? (again) - November 20, 2008 * 306: Where's My Cheese? - January 8, 2009 * 307: I Want My Cheese Back 2! - February 5, 2009 * 308: I Found My Cheese! - March 5, 2009 * 309: Evil Guy Becomes the Leader of the Cheese Lovers - March 19, 2009 * 310: Fernando, Pickle, and Shadow Kirby Join the Cheese Lovers - April 23, 2009 * 311: New Mario and New Luigi join the cheese haters - May 14, 2009 Season 4 (2009-2010) * 401: New Mario Becomes the Leader of the Cheese Haters - April 30, 2009 * 402: Evil Guy Gains Power - May 7, 2009 * 403: Interrogating the Cheese Hating Overlord - May 8, 2009 * 404: Breakout - May 15, 2009 * 405: The Manipulation - May 21, 2009 * 406: See-Gee-Eye - October 1, 2009 * 407: New Mario's New Cupcake Fortress - October 29, 2009 * 408: Evil Guy's Surprise Attack, Part 1 - November 12, 2009 * 409: Evil Guy's Surprise Attack, Part 2 - November 19, 2009 * 410: The Last Fall of the Cheese Haters - January 7, 2010 * 411: Back to Normal - January 14, 2010 * 412: Return of the Cheese - February 4, 2010 Season 5 (2010-2011) * 501: Cheese-Cano! - May 24, 2010 * 502: The Yellow Menace - May 25, 2010 * 503: How Not to Make a CLA Episode - May 26, 2010 * 504: Weed Harvest - 20th April, 2010 Coming soon! Season 6 ( ) Category:Shows Category:Cheese Lovers